The Vanquish agent
by Optimum Energon
Summary: A well known secret agent car has a mission to complete... In Radiator Springs...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar do. But I do have a fan character. Also, I don't own any James Bond characters.

----------------------------------Prologue---------------------------------------

Midnight. Radiator Springs, Route 66.

A silver Aston Martin Vanquish rolled into Radiator springs. His paint reflected the neon signs of the small town.

"This is the place"

He stopped outside the Cozy Cone motel. A small screen flipped out from his side.

"Q, send me the files."

An elderly Aston Martin DB5 appeared on the screen.

"Okay, agent 007. Name Fletcher, he's a British rogue agent undercover in Radiator Springs. He's trying to assassinate one 'Lightning McQueen' and then wipe out all other Piston Cup contestants. Your job is to locate him and take him down before he can hurt anyone. And try to return at least one of the gadget's we've equipped you with."

Some documents appeared on the screen as well as pictures, data and a manual.

"Your target's arsenal information is included as well as the instructions for your new equipment." Said the DB5.

"Ok. Goodnight, Q." The screen folded back into the Vanquish's side.

The Aston Martin rolled out of the town and a short way into the desert where he could hide for the night.

Tomorrow, the small town was in for a shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Chapter 1

Sos it's a bit short. Very busy!

The Vanquish woke up late in the morning. He was in a small motel room. He looked around and saw traffic cone décor everywhere. He opened the door and rolled out into the daylight. He jumped on his tyres for a bit before stretching and driving out to the office of the motel. A blue Porsche Carrera and a red racing car were talking inside the office. The racing car noticed the Vanquish and then gestured for the Porsche to look.

"Oh! You're awake!" She smiled. She and the racer drove over to meet him.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked the racing car.

"Like a log." Smiled the Vanquish. There was a small moment of quiet before the Aston spoke again.

"How did I get here then?" He asked. "Well you must have arrived after Stickers here…" The Porsche playfully nudged the racer, "…Went tractor tipping with Mater. They found you on their way back and Mater towed you here." "Ah, I see. Well, I've got a lot to do so I'll see you around." The Vanquish turned to leave. "Hold up!" Shouted the racer. "We don't even know your name yet!" "Call me Bond." Smiled the Vanquish. "Aston Bond."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is on chapter 1. And I only own Aston.

Author's note: I'm gonna try and make this longer this time. Buggered it up on the last 2 chapters (Too short!)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Aston drove around Radiator Springs with his radar on, following the map Q had sent to him the night before. "So…" He thought. "The V8 Café is over there, they tyre store is just there and the main road leads out to the radiator cap." He stopped at the end of the street to study it. "Nice." He said, before turning off the main street and onto the road around the mountain. Aston travelled about a mile before he saw that four other cars had blocked the road. They all looked mean and one had a sneezing problem.

"Sorry, chief…" Said the silver and purple car who Aston supposed was the leader. "…Road's closed." The three other cars closed in beside their leader, making sure that Aston got the message.

"Sorry mate…" Said Aston. "…But I've got things to do. So just get out of the road and I'll be on my way."

"Boost means that the road's closed to you!" Said a blue Toyota Sicon xB, his music nearly deafening anyone who came close. "Just move." Said Aston, getting more annoyed. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Like some prissy British Vanquish is gonna boss the delinquent road hazards around!" Shouted a green Nissan Silvia. "I tried the nice approach," Said Aston. "But you won't move. I'm gonna have to force you out the way." From inside him, gears whirred. Two panels slid away from either side of his windshield and two machine guns popped out. "Now will you move?"

The four young cars nearly jumped off the road! An orange Plymouth Barracuda rolled in front of the others.

"Transformation commence." He said. His engine went down under his hood and two panels covered the hole where the engine had once stood. His two back tyres deflated and his front ones inflated until they were at normal size. "Agent Bond." He said. "Agent Snot Rod, FBI."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I need more people to R and R this though! I may do shouts on the next chapter if I get enough reviews.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aston stared at Snot Rod and immediately dropped the machine guns back inside his body. As he stared, the other three who were Boost, DJ and Wingo, began to change as well.

Boost's spoiler shrank and flipped under his licence plate, his tanks of boost shrank into his back, two plates covering them and his exhaust retracted into his body.

DJ's sufwoofer rotated and was replaced by a neat aqua lightning pattern. His side speakers and side audio analysers flipped into his sides, his spoiler shrank and went into his body and his back wheels deflated, making him level.

Wingo's rack of spoilers flipped behind him and retracted into his body, a second exhaust pipe joined the first and his hubcaps started spinning.

"Chrysler…" Said Aston. "We've been expecting you." Said Snot Rod, shaking Aston's tyre. "I assume you're after Fletcher as well." Aston gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

"We've been trying to catch that sneaky grease ball for weeks!" Exclaimed Wingo.

After a while of introductions and Aston finding out that Snot Rod was the real leader, the five cars drove onto a hill outside the town where they could see everything. Time passed, each car played some music and took watches on the town. As Aston and Boost took their turn, a green car left one of the cones at the Cozy Cone.

"There he is!" Shouted Boost, pointing to the car. A magnified screen dropped down over Aston's windshield. "So that's Fletcher." Said Aston. "That's your game then is it? Just go for a quick can of oil then go back to your hideout and set up your sniper rifle. Then when Lightning McQueen least expects it…" BANG! Aston's train of thought was disrupted as he saw an elderly police car driving up the road to the top of the hill. Boost scooted over to the others and they converted back to their undercover forms. "Remember." Said Snot Rod. "You never saw us. We'll meet you at the Wheel Well motel tomorrow. You have the map." With that, the Delinquent Road Hazards drove back down the hill on another dirt road. Seconds later, the police car cam backfiring and wheezing up the hill.

"Son…" He said. "Did you see four delinquents up here?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Okay then. Must be my eyesight. I'm gonna have Doc check them tomorrow. Why don't you come to Flo's for a drink? You look parched!"

"Okay! I'd like to meet the residents!"

Aston followed the police car back down the road. "I'm Sheriff by the way!" Called the police car. "Nice to meet you!" Shouted Aston. "I'm Aston Bond from the UK!" They passed Fletcher who was driving out to the radiator cap. Fletcher gave Aston a smug look. "Git." Aston thought.

TBC


End file.
